WIND
by Aihara mizuki
Summary: Aku mendengar lagu cinta,Saat aku menatap wajahmu Aku tahu bahwa ada seseorang disana yang menatapmu saat aku jatuh kepadamu,aku bisa merasakannya Saat aku merasakan sesuatu terhadapmu,aku berjuang Saat hatiku mulai sakit,aku akan tetap berjuang Aku akan tetap berjuang walaupun kau hanya menganggapku seperti angin yang berlalu


**WIND**

.

.

.

 **Aihara mizuki**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 1**

.

.

 _Once upon a time…_

 _Ada seorang gadis yang hidup di dekat sudah sendiri sejak ia lahir,dan membuatku berpikir Bagaimana dia bisa hidup ? bagaimana dia bisa makan? Siapa yang member ia makan ? dan masih banyak lagi,semua pertanyaan mengumpul menjadi satu dan berkeliling di kepalaku seperti roda yang sedang itu bernama abacus sangat lucu memang dan menurutku itu bukan nama yang bagus untuk seorang gadis .gadis itu …._

Luhan menutup notebooknya,

'ini tak berjalan dengan baik imajinasi ku hilang begitu saja dan isi sudah keempat kalinya'

.bangkit dan menatap keluar jendela itu sudah ia lakukan berkali kali ,'ini aneh kenapa aku jadi bosan begini .Dan untuk kesekian lagi aku dikurung diruangan ini oleh ayah aku tidak tau kenapa ,dan setiap kali aku bertanya dia malah pergi'

luhan melangkahkan kakinya kekiri lalu kekanan, kekiri lalu kekanan dia sangat sangat merasa bosan.

* * *

Seberkas cahaya yang mucul dari balik tirai membangunkan luhan,dia bangun dan mengernyit selama beberapa saat untuk mengumpulkan mengumpat, dia sudah dipindahkan keruangan lain lagi

"OH SIALLL kenapa aku dipindahkan lagi ,kuharap ini ruangan yang ter…"

"OH YA AMPUNN! INI KAMARKU"

Setelah luhan sadar bahwa ini kamarnya luhan berkeliling menciumi dinding dinding tebal kamarnya yang ia rindukan selama sepekan berhenti ketika dia menemukan hpnya dan memeluknya

"bukankah sudah kubilang aku tidak akan bisa jauh dari mu"

Luhan bahkan tidak peduli siapa yang memindahkannya kekamar ini yang terpenting dipikirannya sekarang adalah dia sudah ada dikamarnya lagipula itu sudah bagus

TOK TOK TOK

"nona , apa nona sudah bangun"

"sudah bi masuklah"

"saya membawakan makanan nona" pelayan itu masuk sambil membawa nampan makanan

" oh yaampun tidak usah repot repot bi,saya bisa mengambilnya sendiri" luhan mengambil nampan tersebut dan meletakkannya di tempat tidurnya

" tidak apa apa non" bibi kang tersenyum dengan sanyat manis, membungkukkan badannya dan segera pergi.

" ehhh bi tunggu ini jam berapa" bibi kang berhenti dan membalikan badannya

"sekitar jam 11 lewat non"

"apa naru..ehh ini hari apa ya"

"hari sabtu,tapi naruto sudah pindah jam tayang non" bibi kang tersenyum lagi mengetahui hobi nona mudanya masih sama.

"oh iya? Pindah jam ?kenapa? apa ada drama baru lagi?"

"emm ya dan apa nona tau pemeran utamanya tampan sekali" luhan mendengus melihat wajah bibi kang yang berbinar sudah seperti kerasukan setan .

"ya sudahlah,daripada aku mendengar celotehan bibi lebih baik aku mandi dan setelah itu makan"

luhan berendam di bathup kesayangannya sambil memejamkan mata tidak lupa dengan music dengan volume yang keras,luhan sudah tenang sekarang,dengan sesekali luhan bernyanyi nyanyi kecil mendendangkan lagu yang keluar dari iphone cantiknya

* * *

Sehun keluar dari kamar hotel yang dipesan chanyeol(sekretaris sehun) beberapa jam lalu,dia bejalan menuju lift yang terbuka dan masuk keluar dari hotel tersebut chanyeol langsung datang dengan mobil keluaran jerman yang baru dibeli sehun tahun lalu ,dan membukakan pintu untuk sehun.

chanyeol tidak bodoh untuk mengetahui apa hobi bos kayanya ini yaitu berkencan dengan wanita berbeda dua sampai tiga kali dalam seminggu kalian pasti tau maksud chanyeol apakan?.begitu hebatnya hidup sehun yang mempunyai uang dengan nominal yang tidak bisa kau bayangkan,rumah mewah bak rumah istana presiden bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu,hotel hotel berbintang lima yang berserakan di berbagai negara,dan masih banyal lagi memikirkannya saja membuat chanyeol iri. ohh iya jangan lupakan wajah sehun bak dewa dewa mitologi yunani yang selalu membuat para gadis berpikiran kotor dan juga diimpikan untuk menjadi pendamping hidup.

Mata sehun yang tajam menyiratkan kegelapan yang bisa menjerat gadis gadis polos untung merangkak di bawah kekuasannya wajahnya yang datar menyiratkan tentang kekejaman bak dewa ares tapi dibandingkan dengan itu semua adalah ketampanannya yang bahkan membuat dewa narcissus yang dicintai banyak peri hutan cemburu.

"sepertinya masih ada waktu,aku lapar…cari sebuah restoran" sehun mellirik jamnya sekilas

"baik tuan"

Chanyeol teringat dia mempunyai janji makan siang bersama kekasihnya tapi harus dibatalkan karena bos keparatnya ini menyuruhnya bolak balik seoul busan untuk menjemput klien(wanita kencan) bosnya yang berhaga,chanyeol mendengus memikirkan kejadian tadi pagi,wanita kencan bosnya bukan wanita kelas bawah yang bisa kau temukan di bar terdekat seperti yang apa yang dikatakan diiklan 'belilah di toko terdekat' wanita kencan bosnya adalah model model tekenal di korea saat ini dengan wajah cantik, kulit yang putih mulus, ohh dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya harus seperti Miranda kerr .bos keparatnya ini memang sangat mesum.

"mmm.. sebenarnya saya mempunyai janji makan siang dengan kekasih saya di sebuah restaurant sekarang,bagaimana kalau tuan makan disana saja" chanyeol berdoa agar sehun mengabulkan permintaanya yang sangat rendah ini,

'oh ayolah bosku yang rendah hati jika kau tidak mengijinkanku,kekasihku yang cerewet akan mendiamiku selama sebulan'

"terserah" chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya keudara ia kelihatan sangat bodoh sekarang.

* * *

Luhan masuk ke restaurant pamannya,tadi setelah mandi ibunya meminta luhan mengantarkan paket untuk pamannya yang bahkan luhan tidak tau apa luhan sangat malas keluar rumah apalagi ke tempat pamannya tapi karena muka ibu luhan tadi sangat tidak bersahabat dengan terpaksa luhan mengantarkan paket luhan belum makan siang.

Luhan berjalan sambil mengedarkan pandangannya,

"ck banyak sekali orang….pantesan paman kaya pelanggannya bahkan seperti rombongan semut,tapi sekaya apapun dia tetap pelit"

Hilang sudah mood luhan ,luhan sangat benci keadaan seperti ini ,keramain,kebisingan oh ayolah bahkan pamannya seperti ditelan berjalan menghampiri meja bartender dan bertanya " apa paman ada disini? "

Bartender itu mengernyitkan dahinya atas ucapan luhan

" maaf…?"

Luhan mendengus " apa pamanku ada disini?"

Bartender semakin bingung,darimana dia tahu paman wanita itu sedang disini kenal saja tidak

" maaf nona,saya tidak tau" luhan kesal tapi dia masih bisa menutupinya

luhan duduk disalah satu meja kosong dan meletakkan paket pamannya ,luhan mengedarkan pandangannya kesekelilingnya lagi tapi tiba tiba terhenti dia melihat laki laki yang sangat tampan di sudut ruangan dekat jendela ,seperti dihipnotis bahkan luhan tidak berkedip selama beberapa detik.

Luhan mengubah arah pandangya ,mengatur nafasnya dan detakan jantungnya yang tidak normal

"tampan sekali….ahh tidak tidak aku bahkan pernah melihat laki laki tampan di televisi"

Tapi setelah itu dia memandang laki laki itu lagi ,luhan seorang gadis remaja jadi wajar wajar saja lagi pula bukan hanya dia yang memandang laki laki itu seorang ibu dengan anaknya yang disamping saja sedang memandang laki laki itu.

Laki laki itu sehun tidak memperdulikan pandangan pandangan yang seakan akan memujanya ,dia tetap santai sambil memakan makanan mahalnya.

Luhan lagi lagi membuang padangannya kearah lain dan kembali mengatur detak jantungnya,luhan bahkan tidak menyadari pelayan yang dari tadi datang untuk menanyakan pesanan sudah kesal.

"ekhemm permisi apa anda ingin memesan sesuatu?" luhan tersadar dan mengatur posisi duduknya

" ahhh aku .. aku apa ada bubble tea?" sebenarnya luhan agak ragu ,ini bukan sebuah kedai bubble tea luhan ini sebuah restaurant!.

" maaf…." pelayan ini sudah sangat sangat kesal apalagi permintaan luhan tidak ada disini

" ehh maksudku aku pesan 2 coffe hhehhe" luhan berkata asal ,padahal sebenarnya luhan sangat membenci kopi

Setelah pelayan itu pergi luhan mengumpat ,dia bahkan tidak menyadari seseorang karna laki laki itu.

"oh ayoloah baek setidaknya aku datang…"

" jika kau tidak datang mungkin aku akan memutuskannmu" baekhyun sangat cerewet hari ini

" ok ok aku minta maaf kau taukan aku ini kerja sangat keras untuk kehidupan kita nanti" chanyeol mulai merayu lagi,kalau sudah begini baekhyun tidak akan pernah tahan

" baiklah baiklah aku memaafkanmu" setelah itu chanyeol mengecup bibir baekhyun

" oh iyaa … mmm baekhyuuuunnn" chanyeol kesal baekhyun dari tadi baekhyun tidak menatapnya

" oh ayolah siapa yang lebih tampan disini untuk kau pandangi selain aku (dan sehun)"

" sutttt diam dulu aku jadi tidak focus" baekhyun tetap tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dan secara reflex chanyeol mengarahkan pandangannya ke objek yang ditatap baekhyun

" itt..ituuu luhan ?luhan? astaga itu LUHANNNN" baekhyun menutup mulutnya yang terlanjur teriak dan langsung berlari kearah luhan yang sedang memandanginya bingung.

"oh yaampun aku rindu sekali padamuuuu" Baekhyun memeluk luhan

Luhan agak bingung ,tapi setelah itu dia langsung memeluk baekhyun erat

"baekkii aku juga merindukannmu" mereka melepas pelukannya dan memandang satu sama lain

Dan setelah pandang pandangan baekhyun terus berbicara tanpa henti tanpa memedulikan kekasihnya yang sedang kesal.

* * *

" kupikir kau tidak akan kembali kesini"

" maaf tuan kekasih saya agak cerewet"

Sehun langsung bangkit dan akan berjalan ke pintu keluar ,dia masih mempunyai meeting setengah jam lagi ,tepat saat sehun berdiri baekhyun datang dengan luhan tersenyum sedikit kesehun dan langsung menatap chanyeol

" chanyeol nanti malam tidak jadi ya …"muka chanyeol berubah masam

" aku mau pergi bersama luhan kami mau jalan jalan keliling seoul"

Luhan mengernyit tidak suka,luhan tidak mempunyai rencana untuk itu dia bahkan sangat tidak menyukai keluar rumah apalagi yang namanya jalan jalan.

" aku tidak mau ,enak saja nanti malam aku mau nonton naruto" luhan mengerucutkan mulutnya .

" oh ayolah luhan kau bahkan lebih memilih kartun jelek itu dibandingkan temanmu"

" tu bukan kartun tapi anime!"

" sama saja yang penting kau harus ikut bersamaku!"

" tidak mau"

" ikut"

Luhan tidak menyadari laki laki tampan tadi bahkan didepannya

Sehun melangkah tidak peduli melewati mereka yang masih berdebat tidak penting.

Sehun melewati sekilas melihatnya dan menyadarinya laki laki itu laki laki yang,,,

"dia tampan sekali" luhan refleks setelah dia mengucapkannya sehun berbalik dan menatapnya terpaku.

DEG DEG DEG

"kau..."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

sebenarnya fanfic ini mau dipublish awal januari,,,,,,

tapi gk jadi deh soalnya lgi bad mood hehe ,,,

kayaknya ceritanya agak monoton ya?

awalnya sih mau ngasih genre yg beda tpi entah kenapa gara gara dengar lagunya kaze yamazaru jadi bikin yang beginian

semoga suka dan ada yang baca :v

trima kritik dan saran

sayonara ^_^

 **Review please**


End file.
